Count Bleck
Count Bleck is the main villain in Super Paper Mario. He assumes his rights to put the whole universe into "the Void" from prophesies in the Dark Prognosticus. His real name is Blumiere. History Pre-Super Paper Mario Count Bleck, orignaly named Blumiere, was a member of the Tribe of Darkness. When he fell off a cliff, a girl named Lady Timpani found him and nursed him back to health. They eventually fell in love, but Blumiere's father didn't approve. Fearing for her life, Timpani told Blumiere they couldn't see each other. But Blumiere said they could go somewhere where they could be together, and Timpani agreed. Before that could happen though, Blumiere's father kidnapped Timpani and cursed her to wander the worlds forever until her life ended. When Blumiere found out that Timpani was dead, he was enraged, so he stole the Dark Prognosticus and used its dark magic to kill his father and the whole Tribe of Darkness. He looked everywhere for Timpani. One day he found a bat traped in a cage, so he set it free. It changed into a woman from the same species as Blumiere. She promised to serve him forever as a debt, and he realized Timpani was gone forever. He decided to destroy the world, since it is meaningless to him without Timpani, and gained followers like Mimi, Dimentio, and O'Chunks. Super Paper Mario He forcibly marries Princess Peach and Bowser to create the "Chaos Heart" which created a void to destroy all worlds. In the game, of course, he is defeated by Mario. He realizes that Tippi, Mario's Pixl friend, is Timpani, and also realizes that for the void and his evil to go away, he must be destroyed. He asks Mario to kill him, but Tippi won't let it happen. Dimentio appears and takes control of the Chaos Heart so he can destroy all worlds and create one that he can rule in their place. He sends Nastasia, Bleck, and Tippi to Dimension D, a dimension of his own creation, and brainwashes Luigi with a floro seed so he can become Super Dimentio, a robot that looks like a combination of Luigi and Dimentio. Mario defeats him, but he leaves behind something to control the Chaos Heart for him. Count Bleck knows there is only one way to end the evil: he takes Timpani/Tippi and they say that they love each other and presumably get married. The void goes away and both of them disappear. Nastasia wakes up (she blocked an attack at Count Bleck from Dimentio) and says that she knows they are alive and happy somewhere. Everyone is back in Flipside (including Mimi, O'Chunks, and Nastasia) and they go to have food. At the end of the credits, a picture of a man and a woman (presumably Count Bleck and Timpani in her human form) is seen, captioned "The End". During the game he is the one telling the story of Super Paper Mario. Trivia Count Bleck often says things like, "Bleh Bleh Bleh Bleck!" It is not known if Count Bleck was the person mentioned in the story with the bat/woman shown above. When it told to Mario and Co., no names are used. It just says that a man, searching for his lost love, spends the night at a castle. There he sees a bat trapped in a cage and frees it. Latter that night a woman apears to him and pleges her life to him out of graditude. Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Bosses Category:Castle Bleck